justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance: Mii 2
Just Dance: Mii 2 is the sequel to Just Dance: Mii Which released In 2015. Just Dance: Mii 2 Releases 12th August 2016 for The US, 14th Of August 2016 for EU and Japan, 16th August 2016 for the UK, and 2017 for Nintendo NX and Xbox One S. Gameplay * Gold moves are added back, since the previous game did not have those. * On fire moves are added, and if you strike the pose, you gain 1,000 points. * New move ratings are added, nice, brilliant, Fantastic and On Fire! * The game is more HD Now and the graphics Look very realistic. * A new way to connect remotes while using 6 players on the Wii U. Place your hands on the gamepad for 3 seconds, then you are hands free! *Difficulties are restored. *World Dancefloor is also returning. *VIP's are returning too *Community Remix is returning as well. *The menu is recycled from Just Dance 2017. Songs On 7th-gen consoles, it's listed alphabetically, while on 8th-gen consoles, It's listed on the order below. The tracklist has 43 songs. *(J) Indicates that the song is a Japanese exclusive. *(#) Indicates that the song is Covered. *(PAL) Indicates that the song is a PAL exclusive. *(NTSC) Indicates that the song is a NTSC exclusive. *(/) Indicates that the song is shortened. *(2017) Indicates that the song is on Just Dance 2017. *(D) Indicates that the song is in the demo version. *(NX) Indicates that the song is a Nintendo NX exclusive. *(NOW-F) Indicates that the song is in the just dance now files. Alternates *(W/8) Indicates that the song is exclusive to the Wii and 8th-Gen consoles. *(2017) Indicates that the song is on Just Dance 2017. *(W/WU) Indicates that the alternate is for the Wii and Wii U only. Community Remix Community Remix has been confirmed to be for every song on the tracklist in the game. They will allow players to be in the game for other dancers to dance to. VIP VIP mode is very similar to the Community Remix and VIP (World Dance Floor) modes. However, instead of several different clips of players, the video is a single video of the celebrity/celebrities dancing to the song. *(PAL) indicates that the song is a PAL exclusive. *(A) indicates that they are doing the alternate Routine of the song. Battles This is where two songs are to battle together. They last 5 rounds. Whoever has the most victories wins. 5''' Battles are included in this game. Difficulties of all battles are Medium. DLC *(F) indicates the song is a free DLC. *(JDMII) indicates the song is on Just Dance: Mii. '''Release Date of the Game 'September 28, 2016' 'October 15, 2016' Light Up The Night Contest Winners A contest was held on July 15 2016, which let fans choreograph their own routines to "Light Up The Night" by the "Black Eyed Peas". Five winners had their dances Recorded (the winners were dancing themselves) and added into the game with a separate section on the menu called "Light Up The Night Contest Dances". Trivia * This is the second Just Dance Mii game, Followed by Just Dance Mii. * This was the first game to include a dance with 11 Gold moves, Beating Ninja Re Bang Bang with 10 gold moves on Just Dance Wii U. *This is the second game to have contest winners, the first was Just Dance 2. Category:Games Category:Video Games